


Parody: No Life without Wife

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Parodies on Indian Mythology [3]
Category: Hindu Religions & Lore, Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: F/M, Parody, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Narada's reaction to Savitri selecting Satyavan as her husband, as a parody of No Life without Wife.
Relationships: Satyavan/Savitri
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Parodies on Indian Mythology [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725790





	Parody: No Life without Wife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avani/gifts).



A lonely Dyumatsena robbed of kingdom and eyesight

Currently lives in exile with a wife and son so bright…

Don’t get me wrong there, Satyavan’s a gem…

Savitri’s choice is perfect… but there’s a problem!

Just a year will pass and he’s going to die…

But Savitri wavers not… and I can see why!

Poor Satyavan… he has such a short life…

But that might get extended, thanks to his wife!

No life

Without wife

Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

No life

Without wife

Oh yeah yeah yeah… oh yeah yeah yeah


End file.
